Hulking out
by EmmaRose99
Summary: Loki never forgave Bruce for that time the Hulk 'smashed' him. But he can't take his revenge out on the Avenger himself, instead Loki goes after the one person Bruce would die for in a heartbeat, Bruce's niece.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! Yay! Some say that I should finish at least one of my currently on going stories before starting a new one, to them I say smiley poop emoji!**

**Summary: Loki never forgave Bruce for that time that the Hulk attacked him. So he decides to take revenge, in the most unexpected of ways.**

"Brother, put the hot dog down or I will use force!"

"I am not your brother!" Loki hissed at Thor. Loki had just been confronted by Thor in Times Square. "And I believe that the midguardians refer to this as a hot dog stall, not a hot dog. You bumbling oaf."

Thor was about to respond when Iron Man walked up from behind Loki. "Surrender Loki, we have you surrounded!" Tony was sure that if his life wasn't in danger he would find the sight of Loki holding up a hot dog stand and threatening to use it as a weapon very amusing. Fuck it, he found it funny now. "Unless you want to threaten us with no mustard on our sausages?"

Loki merely glared at the armoured man before turning back to his adoptive brother. "I see you have called for back up. Well I would love to stay, but I have someone to visit." With those words Loki teleported away, and the hot dog stand went crashing to the ground.

"NOOO!" Thor yelled, running to the spot where Loki had been standing only moments before hand.

Tony removed his face plate and walked up to Thor. "Hey Point Break, any idea where he has gone, or who he has to see?"

Thor sighed. "No, but I am sure he is still on Midguard. He would not risk coming here in the first place if it was not his intention to stay."

Tony's ear piece buzzed and someone spoke to him. "On our way." Tony replied to the person on the other end of the earpiece. "Hate to say it, but Fury wants to speak with us."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

Bruce sat down on the sofa, exhausted. He had been helping Tony with neutralising the gamma radiation one of his suits was emitting, for the past week or so. But he was certain that he had finally cracked it. Bruce had agreed to stay in the tower with Tony with the promise that Tony wouldn't try to get him to 'hulk out' again; and so far it had been great, after the first month of him staying Tony had surprised him with his own suite (not that he used it much, he spent most of his nights in Tony's bed). After the secound month Tony insisted on giving him his own lab. And now after three and a half months of living with his boyfriend billionaire, Bruce felt more relaxed and comfortable here then anywhere else.

Of course that was all about to change.

"Hello there." A silken voice said from behind him. Bruce stood up and whirled around, keeping half a mind on keeping his heart rate normal while he faced the god.

"Hello." Bruce said, opting to try to talk with the quick - to - anger - god, as to try an avoid conflict. "This is a surprise; I was under the impression that you were in an Asguardian prison cell. It appears that I was wrong." He weakly joked.

Loki smiled at Bruce's pathetic attempt at humour. "Do not worry yourself mortal. It is you who I came to converse with, not the beast."

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. "So... what do you want to converse about then?" He asked. What Loki didn't see was that the uncomfortable side stepping had given Bruce a chance to grab his phone behind his back. Bruce pressed the panic button that Tony had installed on the side of the device.

"I am going to extract my revenge." Loki stated simply.

"Oh are you?" Bruce said smiling slightly. "Revenge for what exactly? The stopping you from taking over my world?" Bruce was staying calm and keeping a normal heart rate.

Loki took a step towards Bruce. "No, this is a more personal revenge. For the time the beast bested me in battle."

"You mean the time that he flung you around like a rag doll?" Bruce regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he couldn't afford to show Loki weakness. "Good luck with your revenge. If you try anything the Other Guy will come out." It wasn't a threat per say, more of a statement. But Bruce said it none the less.

Loki chuckled to himself. "That." He stepped towards Bruce. "Is exactly what I am hopin-"

Loki's words were cut of buy him getting tackled around the waist by the still flying Iron Man. Bruce took this as his distraction to get as far away from the crazy god as possible; as he slowly jogged (so not to speed up his heart too much) up the stairs he almost ran in to Barton and Rogers, who were running down towards the lab.

"Bruce! Are you okay?" Steve asked immediately. "Tony told us that you had set off your panic alarm."

"I am fine. Go help Tony, he is fighting Loki." Bruce told them quickly. Clint's eyes darkened as soon as Loki's name was mentioned, and he ran down the last of the stairs to join the fight. "I just want to get as far away from the fight as possible." Bruce reassured Steve before they parted ways, Steve running to join the fight, while Bruce slowly jogged away from it.

As Bruce exited Stark Tower he found himself staring don the barrels of at least fifty guns of all shapes and sizes. "Stand down. I repeat stand down immediately!" a familiar female voice shouted at the SHIELD agents. Agent Hill stepped out from behind of one line of agents. "Dr Banner, are you hurt?" She called over to him. Bruce went to take a step towards her but an over zealous agent near him stepped forward and pointed his gun at Bruce's head.

Bruce looked at the agent, who was blatantly ignoring Maria's calls for him to stand down and lower his weapon. He chuckled slightly as he looked at the obviously junior agent. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Bruce warned, the absolute last thing he wanted to do was break Harlem again.

"Answer Agent Hill's question!" The young man demanded. Bruce shrugged and turned to Agent Hill who looked horrified for quite a few reasons: 1) That one of her young agents was acting like this. 2) Bruce might 'hulk out' about the gun held to his head. 3) She was having to deal with this shit.

"No I am not hurt." Bruce said to Agent Hill. He then turned back to the junior agent. "Can I walk to safety now?"

The agent looked to Maria for confirmation. "Yes! Of course!" She said exasperated. The man grudgingly lowered his gun and stepped back, away from Bruce. Bruce took this as permission to walk towards Maria. "Dr Banner, I can not apologise enough for that. Are you okay?" She asked as soon as he had reached her.

Bruce knew that she was more asking about whether the Hulk was going to make an appearance then if he was actually all right. "Yes, no big green men will be showing up any time soon." He reassured her. "If I can handle living with Tony I can handle an all - too - eager - agent."

"Good to hear it." She said, looking infinitely more relived. She was about to say something, but someone spoke in hear earpiece. "Agent Rogers just reported that Loki has been apprehended." She told him.

"Great." Bruce muttered. "But can you contain him? You didn't exactly do that good a job of it last time."

"We have built a container especially for holding him." Maria told him.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Is this instead of putting him in someone else's holding cell?"

Maria turned to look at him in the eye. "Dr Banner, that cell was a last ditch attempt sort of thing."

"It is fine, just forget that I said anything." Bruce waved his hands.

As he spoke Iron man landed next to them. "Bruce!" Tony took off the face plate and gave him a hard hug. "Are you okay? I am so sorry. That bastard hacked JARVIS and I didn't know Loki was there until the panic alarm went off. I never meant for him to get to you." Tony spoke fast and angrily.

"That is fine Tony, but I would prefer not to have cracked ribs."

"What?! Oh... sorry." Tony sheepishly let go of his boyfriend. "I forgot that I was in the suit for a second there."

"I am fine Tony." Bruce reassured his worried lover. "Look if Loki is gone, can I go back and assess the damage to my lab?" He asked Maria.

"No. Sorry, but Fury wants you to debrief at the helicarrier." She didn't seem all that sorry.

**A/N: Yes. Yes I did start off my new story with 'Brother, put the hot dog down or I will use force!' Cos why not? Anyway what do you think? Let me know by following, adding to your favourites and reviewing. Reviewers will get a shout out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fun times! I am trying to write as much as I can now, before I go back to school. I am exhausted.**

"No! Irrefutably and unchangingly no!"

"Stark you are not involved in this."

"Like hell I am not! You want my boyfriend to talk to that psycho! No!"

"Tony maybe you should let Bruce make his own decisions."

"Stay out of this Spangles!"

"Will you focus on the matter at hand!"

"I am focusing! I seem to be the only one here who is focusing on the fact that you want Bruce to talk to a crazy bastard who thinks he should be king of Earth!"

"I will not stand for you to speak of my brother like that."

The room then descended in to chaos as all of the other Avengers (except Bruce, obviously) turned against Tony and it just got louder and louder until Bruce couldn't even hear himself think over the raised voices. Closing his eyes, Bruce made sure that he was completely calm before standing up - tossing his chair on to the ground in the process - and yelling at the top of his voice: **"SHUT UP!"** Unsurprisingly, this had the desired affect. The room's inhabitants fell silent immediately, however, they also fell in to defensive stances, obviously worried that the Hulk was about to make an appearance. "Sorry." Bruce said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just needed a way to get you guys to listen to me. I know what you all think, but this is _my_ decision. Not yours. So I have some questions." The group all took their seats once again and patiently waited for Bruce to ask his questions. "Okay, first one: Fury, do you know why Loki wants to speak to me alone? Because when I spoke to him he said he wanted to get his revenge on me for when the Hulk attacked him during the New York Thing."

Tony made a move as if he was going to but in, but Bruce kicked him under the table, and he shut up. "He says that he wants to negotiate his release, and that out of all of us he trusts you the most when it comes to making sure that our end of the deal is kept up."

"How likely is it that he is telling the truth? He may just be trying to let the other guy out so that he can escape." Bruce pointed out.

"You will be monitored at all times, and agents Barton and Romanov will be in the room with you." Fury replied with a excellent poker face.

"Wait. Why won't I be there? I am his boyfriend!" Tony exploded.

Bruce rubbed his temples. "Tony. Leave." He said.

Tony looked at him, confusion and betrayal in his eyes. "What?" His voice was soft.

Bruce spoke sternly. "Leave the room. I will tell you my decision later." Tony muttered angrily before standing up and storming out, the silence that was left after his exit was horribly awkward. "So, with all your precautions in place, you think that he won't be able to get me to hulk out?" Bruce asked, refusing to let this rest.

"Well the mother fucker will definitely find it hard." Fury said determinedly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY BROTHER?!"

And off they went again with the arguing. Bruce stood up and started to walk out when he caught Natasha's eye. She cocked an eyebrow and he mouthed 'going to see Tony'. She nodded and didn't say anything, so he carried on out of the room.

When he had shut the door behind him, he looked up and down the hallway, Tony was no where to be seen. _Shit. I hope that he isn't too mad at me._ He thought as he walked off towards the labs, think that Tony might be there. However, he soon realised that he had forgotten his way. What? It wasn't his fault, all of the dark grey hallways look exactly the same. As he kept walking he soon noticed that he couldn't hear any one else. No shuffling down the corridors, moving around behind the doors, nothing.

Then he heard it. Tony's yelling, and boy did he sound angry. Bruce walked towards the source of the noise and poked his head in to the room in time to see Tony threaten to kill whoever he was talking to. Bruce looked a little further in and quickly realised what had happened. Tony must had left the room and decided to confront Loki on his own. Bruce leaned up against the wall outside of the room, he knew that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't go in there and intervene, as that would risk the lives of everyone on the helicarrier; but he couldn't go back and tell Fury and get someone else to Tony out of there, as he didn't want to leave Tony to deal with Loki alone if something happened.

So he just stood there and listened as his boyfriend yelled and broke furniture, and the god replied in a quiet, snarky voice that meant that Bruce couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Bruce wasn't worried, he knew that even Tony wouldn't be stupid enough to let Loki out, and Fury was sure that Loki couldn't escape on his own. He was worried, however when Tony suddenly stopped yelling.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce turned to look in to the room again. He froze, he was face to face with Loki.

"Just the person I was looking for." The god said before grabbing Bruce's arm and dragging him in to the room, out of sight.

"Tony!" Bruce let out a call to his lover who he now saw unconscious on the ground with a rapidly expanding pool of blood under head. Loki pulled Bruce along, away from Tony. "Is he okay?" Bruce asked without thinking, he dreaded the answer.

"His injuries are minor. He will live - if you cooperate." Loki answered as if this were funny to him. Bruce had to use all the will power he had to not Hulk out. Loki pulled him towards a door on the other side off the room, and pushed Bruce through it.

Bruce whirled around to face Loki as the god shut and locked the door. "Okay." He said, straightening up and brushing off his clothes. "Why did you bring me in here? Anything you are going to do to me you could have done in there."

Loki smiled at the ground. "No I couldn't, unless that is that you want your lover to die? then by all means we can go back in there." Bruce just stared at Loki in silence, refusing to respond to the gods taunts. "No? Pity."

"What do you want?!" Bruce burst out. He was struggling to keep himself in check.

The god regarded him coldly. "Calm yourself Banner. I have a few things I would like to say to you before the beast is needed." He waited until Bruce's breathing had returned to a normal rate. "In case you forgot from the last time we spoke I am extracting my revenge for the time that the beast bested me in battle." Bruce marvelled at how Loki made that sound like the most normal and regular thing in the world. "But." Loki said with a smile, stepping closer to Bruce. "Just punishing you would be too easy."

"Well you are the god of mischief, I guess you can't just put a woopie cushion on my chair and be done with it." Bruce said weakly in an attempt to keep Loki happy until help arrived. I mean where are they? What was taking so long?

"No. Instead I will punish those you love." Loki said with a smirk on his face.

Bruce looked up and met the god's eyes at this statement. "I swear if you hurt Tony..." He could feel himself becoming angrier.

"No, as tempting as it is I have not chosen the man of iron. I have chosen the one that you ran away from to protect, the one that you promised yourself you would never see again so that you wouldn't hurt them." Bruce was honestly confused as to who Loki was talking about, but he didn't show it. "I will punish them in the way that you fear the most."

They heard footsteps and yelling in the the room next to them. "Sounds like they have found your lover." Loki observed.

"Wow. You must be a psychic or something." Bruce muttered. He knew that Loki had heard him, but the god didn't retaliate, most likely so as to not draw attention to their location.

"Now I must be going." Those were all the warning Bruce had before Loki left, the space where he had been standing now held a green gas. The gas spread throughout the room, Bruce tried to back away from it, but it was too quick for him. When the gunky green gas touched his skin it caused sharp jolts of pain, and soon Bruce could feel the pain drawing the other guy out.

* * *

><p>When Bruce awoke he was wet. No, soaked would be a better word. He was also naked. And on a beach, getting splashed by the waves. Bruce smiled when he thought about the fact that only he, and drunk fraternity boys awoke naked in strange places and didn't find it strange any more. He stood and looked around Tony was twenty metres away leaning against a SHIELD truck watching him.<p>

"'Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty." Tony said as Bruce walked up to him. "And before you ask, yes I am fine. No, the other guy didn't hurt or kill anyone. Yes, Loki got away."

Bruce took this all in for a secound. "Wait... How long were you watching me?"

Tony smiled devilishly. "Only four minutes or so."

"Tony!"

"What! You are cute when you sleep."

Bruce shook his head. "We will talk more about this later. For now do you have any clothes?"

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Why? You look fine as you are now." Tony raised his eyebrow suggestively and looked over all of Bruce appreciatively.

"Tony give me the clothes."

"I am not giving you the clothes."

"Tony give me the clothes."

"I am not giving you the clothes."

"Tony there is a trunk heading this way."

"I will give you the clothes."

And so the doctor was (thankfully) fully dressed when Clint pulled up. "You two better not be having sex." He warned as he jumped out of his trunk. "Fury sent me to see what was taking you two so long."

"Don't worry, we were just leaving." Bruce said. "I need to speak to the team."

The drive back to SHIELD's base was fall of chatter from Tony. When they arrived at the base the rest of the avengers and Fury greeted them. "Bruce if you wanted to go to the beach, you only had to ask." Nat teased when he got out of the vehicle.

Bruce completely ignored her and the others, and walked straight up to Fury. "We have a problem."

**A/N: Thank you to kweandee for reviewing, your guys feedback means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review this story. I love reading your feedback, it is awesome.**

"What is it?" Fury asked the second that everyone was in the conference room. **(A/N: The room with the big table where they talked after the Iron Man vs Thor fiasco in Avengers)**

"Loki has found my family." Bruce stated simply, taking shallow breaths to keep his heart rate low.

"Your... family?" Fury asked in a monotone voice, not giving anything away.

"Yes. My sister." Bruce said anxiously.

Fury looked uncomfortable for a millisecond, but soon hid it under a poker face. "Dr Banner, I am sorry that we did not inform you earlier, but we couldn't risk it." Fury said in his I - am - about - to - say - something - important - voice. "However, I must be sure that you will be able to stay calm." He added, looking Bruce over as if he was assessing the likelihood of Bruce hulking out. At Bruce's nod, he continued: "I am afraid your sister passed away last year."

Bruce paled, and he took in shallow breaths. Tony put an arm around him and stroked his back. "What?.. I mean how?" Bruce stammered out. "And why didn't you tell me?! I have a right to know these things."

"She hit by a truck while crossing the road." Fury said, carefully gauging Bruce's reaction to the news. "We did not know how you would react, we did what we thought was best at the time."

It took a few minutes of Tony comforting him to lower Bruce's heart rate enough so that he could carry on the conversation. He was about to ask more about his sister when a thought struck him. "What about Lucy?" He asked, looking up at the director. "Is she ok?"

Fury cocked an eyebrow but didn't let his facial expression give anything else away. "Lucy? Who is Lucy?"

Bruce paled again and stepped back. "What do you mean? Lucy. Lucy, my niece. My sister's daughter. That Lucy." He was really confused and worried now.

"We were not aware your sister had a daughter." Fury said, sending a look at Maria that clearly said: Why the fuck don't I know about her?!

"Then you better find out where she is right now or I swear to god..." Bruce threatened in a low serious voice.

Fury nodded at Maria who all but ran out of the room to go locate the girl. It was only now that Bruce realised that all the other Avengers had left the room, except Tony of course. He presumed that they had left when Fury had told him about his sister, he was thankful that they had shown the respect and thought to give him some privacy.

Fury cleared his throat. "You will need to give Agent Hill some information about Lucy to help locate her. But for now you can take some time." And with that Fury left the room.

It was now that it really seemed to hit him, his sister was gone, Kat was dead, and he hadn't been there for Lucy. He hadn't been at the funeral. He hadn't even known for a year. Bruce felt the tears threaten to drop. Tony had obviously noticed this to, as he held Bruce. Bruce was glad Tony did this as just then his legs gave away under him. Together they collapsed to the floor, Tony consoling Bruce. "Tony?" Bruce asked in a small voice, some minutes later.

"Yeah?" Tony said softly.

"Would you... erm, if I wrote down everything I know about Lucy on a piece of paper would you give it to Maria? I just want to go home."

"Sure, should I call Happy to pick you up?"

"Yes thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I love this story? What's that I here you say?.. Yes? Oh well, if it means I upload more often then so what?**

Bruce thanked Happy, who had insisted on walking Bruce into the tower, and headed to bed. Now that he had had some time to clear his head and process things he realised that being on his own wasn't exactly what he wanted, but Tony wouldn't be back for another hou -

A pair of strong slightly muscular arms wrapped around Bruce, one around his chest, and the other around his waist. Bruce stiffened and froze on reflex. "Relax, it's just little old me." Tony said, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. "How are you doing?" Tony asked softly as Bruce relaxed and leaned in to him.

"I, I am not quite sure." Bruce admitted. "Did Maria have any news on Lucy?" He asked anxiously as the walked over to the sofa.

"No, but they are looking." Tony said. " As well as every server that Pepper said that Stark Industries didn't _need_ to stop the business from collapsing." Bruce turned to Tony about to thank him, when Tony cut him off. "And don't even think about thanking me, she is your family, and I love you, therefore she is my family. So you have nothing to thank me for." Even though Bruce didn't completely agree with Tony's logic, he complied and leaned against his lover.

Suddenly Bruce felt the tears come to his eyes, he wiped them away and snuggled closer in to Tony, who was kind enough not to mention the tears. Tony knew that Bruce needed silence right now.

After sixteen minutes Bruce felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Tony had convinced him to get a mobile after they had been dating for a couple of months, but Tony had promised Bruce that no one, not even SHIELD could track his phone, or listen in to any calls he made. Bruce checked the message, and sat up immediately. Tony sat up too and asked if Bruce was ok. But Bruce didn't answer, he just jumped to his feet, grabbed his coat and headed towards the elevators.

Only when he got there did he turn back to Tony who was looking at Bruce with a mix of confusion, worry and frustration in his eyes. "They found Lucy, we need to get to the base." He explained. Tony didn't answer except to tell Bruce not to bother getting in the elevator that had just arrived. Tony then took them out to the helicopter pad, that for once, had a copter on it.

"I was planning on using this to celebrate our anniversary, but we can use it now." Tony explained. And that was how they ended up getting a helicopter to the base, Bruce would have been impressed that Tony could drive one of those things, but he was too worried about his niece to care right now.

When they arrived Bruce all but stormed past Natasha who had came out to guide them in. "Where is she?" He said, racing up to Maria as soon as he saw her.

"Dr Banner, would you like to take a moment to calm down?" Director Fury, who was standing next to Maria asked.

"No, just tell me she is safe." He insisted.

Fury seemed to realise that denying him would just worsen the situation so he nodded at Maria to tell him. "She is in England, we have dispatched a group of Agents to collect her."

"Ok." Tony asked, walking up to the group. "Now how about you tell me how you people found her before I did."

"We didn't just set computers to look for her, we had agents searching as well." Fury said smugly. "They noticed that she had been kicked out of Cambridge University, so they rang the administrator there, who told us that she still ran a popular cafe on campus."

"How long until she is here?" Bruce asked, worried.

"Hopefully she will be here within 6 hours." Maria told him.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully?"

"Yes, she only works at the cafe, we don't know where she lives, so we can only hope that she is there when the Agents get there." Maria tried to explain.

"And if she isn't?" Bruce demanded.

"Then they will ask around until they find someone who knows where she is. SHIELD will not allow her to be harmed Dr Banner." Fury said sternly.

"I will hold you to that." Bruce threatened.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was awake when they came. She first heard them when they walked up to her front door and knocked, but she just assumed that they were drunks who couldn't remember their way home, as who else would be knocking at her door at 2:34am? So she didn't answer. Then she heard it...

They were picking her lock. "What the fuck?" She muttered under her breath. Silently sprinting she grabbed her go bag and climbed out the window, and on to the roof. She was about to stand up and walk over to the house next door's roof, as they had a ivy she could easily climb down, but that was when she realised that there were people standing on her drive way. And if she stood they would see her, so she was stuck, half crouching on her roof. "Genius Lucy." She muttered to herself. "Just genius."

"You must take after your uncle then." A distinctly American voice said from behind her.

Lucy span, still crouching to face the man. "How'd you - "

"You are not the only one who can climb." He said, cutting her off. "Now, we aren't going to hurt you. Do you want to get off the roof, I, personally don't mind, but some of the other Agents are afraid of heights."

"How can I trust you?" She asked coldly - literally, it was freezing and in the rush she had forgotten her coat.

He seemed to consider this for a second, before pulling out his phone and calling someone. "Tony? Yeah I got her. She is fine. Listen will you put Bruce on? She justs needs to hear him that's all. Ok, thanks." He held out the phone to her. "It is your uncle, he will explain the basis and I can give you the rest of the details on the way."

Cautiously Lucy took the phone from him. "Hello?" She asked.

"Lucy?" A quiet, worried, american voice asked down the phone in reply. It was a voice that Lucy recognised.

"Yes it's me." She said, relief flooding her voice.

"Oh, thank god. Are you ok? I have been so worried!"

"I'm fine. Should I go with these people?" She asked, glancing at the odd american on the roof with her, he was talking to someone via a ear piece.

There was a slight pause, then: "Yes, go with them. You can trust them. Just do me a favour?"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Don't let them take your blood." Lucy burst out laughing, any doubts she had had about the man on the phone's identity erased with the use of this inside joke from when she was little.

"Ok, I will see you when I get there." She said smiling. Still smiling she handed the phone back to the Agent.

He took the phone and put it back in his pocket. "So, you thinking about standing up soon?"

Lucy blushed deeply when she realised that he was right, they were still crouching. "Why your legs starting to hurt?" She asked sarcastically.

He smirked. "No, just that if you don't come down soon my bosses will send someone else up to get you, and they won't be anywhere near as charming as me."

"Oh, well isn't that much obvious." She said.

He seemed startled for a second before realizing. "Ahh, that dry British humour. Very nice."

"Don't you know it." Lucy said, standing and waving at the ten or so Agents standing on her drive way. "How you doing down there?" She yelled down at them. She turned back to the agent on the roof with her. "I'm Lucy by the way. Nice to meet you."

He smiled. "Clint. For what it's worth I am a friend of your uncle's."

"Well, I am just going to have to speak to him about his taste in friends." And without looking back she climbed back in to the house and putting her bag firmly over her shoulder, went out the front door. Clint shook his head and, smiling, walked out after her.

When he got to the drive way he was confused when he didn't see the girl. "Where is Lucy?" He asked, grabbing the nearest agent. Only to let go of him in shock when he saw the man's eyes. The man's unhumanly light green eyes. Clnt was about to call for backup when he noticed that the two other agents that he could see the eyes of had the same colour. Less then a millisecond after noticing he felt the sharp sting of a taser in his side, and he slipped in to the blackness...


End file.
